


Promises Between Lovers

by anyothergirl415



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gibbs realizes his feelings for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo are more the platonic is the day the agent somehow manages to contract a rare form of super plague. And Gibbs is so exasperated with the whole situation - <i>only DiNozzo could get the plague</i> - it takes him longer then is should to realize what’s happened, how suddenly he’s fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Between Lovers

The first time Gibbs realizes his feelings for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo are more the platonic is the day the agent somehow manages to contract a rare form of super plague. And Gibbs is so exasperated with the whole situation - _only DiNozzo could get the plague_ \- it takes him longer then is should to realize what’s happened, how suddenly he’s fallen.

It’s the closet thing to slow motion that Gibbs has ever witnessed. White powder circling up and out of the small envelope, wrapping around Tony’s head. Silence falls across his team for a few long moments before he jumps up on his desk and whistles.

He’s not 100% clear on what he says, instead his mind is reeling with concern, chanting Tony’s name over and over. When he glances at his senior field agent he can see the look in the man’s eyes. Whatever the powder is, Tony has inhaled it and he knows it.

The next few hours seem to drag by while they wait for some answer to whatever the powder is. And when Ducky says Pneumonic Plague his heart sinks. He doesn’t know much about history and medicinal things but everyone has a general idea of how bad the plague is.

It’s always fairly easy for Gibbs to get caught up in a case. The little pieces tie together in his mind, twisting his gut to lead him in the right direction. And this case is actually fairly easy. Except for the whole, man he loves being near the brink of death thing.

*

“Tony, listen to me. You listening?”

“Yes. I’m listening boss.” Tony whispers, voice scratchy and rough.

“You will not die, you got that?” Tony’s eyes slide shut and Gibbs’ stomach twists uneasily. He reaches out and gently smacks the top of Tony’s head, watching as the man’s eyes snap open. “I said, you will not die.” He repeats slowly.

When Tony looks at him, really looks at him, with cloudy red eyes, Gibbs heart lurches in a way it hasn’t for a very long time. Tony’s words are firm, as if he believes in his boss whole heartedly enough to not question his statement, as if he’s not laying on his death bed. “I got you boss.”

“Good.”

When Gibbs leaves the secure area it’s far too late for him and his heart, though it will take months to reach the level he so desperately craves. And the first time Gibbs pulls Tony into his arms – the first time their lips slide together, the first time Gibbs buries himself in Tony’s tight heat and thrusts with gentle, rocking motions – he thinks back to Tony on his death bed and can’t shake the feeling of what he almost lost.

As they lay in post coital bliss Gibbs pulls the younger man close and whispers softly, “Don’t do anything stupid DiNozzo.”

“Yeah boss,” Tony answers easily. “You either.” And it’s a simple agreement they hold each other too, though on more then one occasion the other breaks it and things escalate from there.

*

 _“Really wish you’d stay in the car, Boss.”_

 _“DiNozzo would you shut up or I’m going to shoot you.”_

Gibbs could feel the atmosphere around them shift the moment the words left his lips. Being nearly always hyper aware of everything Tony he could sense the stiffening of the man’s shoulders. Despite the fact they were heading into a potentially fatal situation, Gibbs felt something stir in him.

Because Tony didn’t get genuinely pissed off very easily but when he did everything changed. For the most part Gibbs admired the level of patience his lover had with him. When that patience broke though… well Gibbs secretly loved it.

Honestly Gibbs thinks Tony is overreacting with the whole he could be killed thing – even if he knows he’d feel the same way if the shoes were on the other feet, or when they are, which does tend to happen. But really, nine times out of ten Gibbs’ life is in danger. And when it isn’t his, it is Tony’s so this time isn’t much different. Even if the killer has specifically targeted him and seems to always be two steps ahead.

It turns out Gibbs is only in as much danger as the rest of the team so he made the right choice in coming. Only Tony’s mood doesn’t improve when they’ve finally apprehended the man. When Gibbs is awarded once again and once again refuses to go, Tony’s mood only darkens. He’d never show it, puts on his usual smile and charm but Gibbs knows it’s there, just bubbling under the surface.

Any thought he may have had to Tony calming on the drive home is shattered when the man slams the front door behind him. Gibbs is in the basement, glass hovering in front of his lips, listening to Tony stomp across the short distance of the living room to the stairs.

Gibbs could probably fix this pretty easily. All it would take was an apology, one of his rare bright smiles and probably some decent make up sex. But the things that would occur if he didn’t, well it happened so few and far between he could resist.

Which led to him to only half glancing up at Tony, who was now glaring at him from the bottom of the steps, and mumbling, “Need something, DiNozzo?”

He could practically feel the anger pulsing in waves off his lover. “Need something?” Tony whispered coldly. “Do I _need something_?”

Gibbs sets the glass down slowly on the table and turns to face Tony. “Well, do you?”

Tony is across the hard cement in less then three seconds, slamming Gibbs so hard against the wall the air leaves his lungs in a whoosh. “Don’t fuck with me Gibbs!” He hisses, lips hovering centimeters apart from each other.

“No?” Gibbs’ whisper is just as soft, tongue snaking out to ghost along Tony’s lips. “And here I thought you liked being fucked.”

Tony wraps his fists tight around Gibbs’ shirt front, lifting him forward to smash their lips hard together with brutal force. Gibbs moans as Tony’s tongue forces its way inside his mouth, savagely circling around before he jerks back, “We agreed on nothing stupid Gibbs, that was the definition of.”

Once more he slams Gibbs back, tugging hard on his shirt front so the buttons snap and the shirt opens. Teeth sink hard into his neck and Gibbs hisses, body arching up into Tony’s body. “Don’t think I know,” he gasps, hand threading through Tony’s hair, “what you’re talking about.”

“So typical,” Tony breaths against his chest, biting his way down the flesh. “Just like you to ride that high horse. Always assuming everyone’s gonna bow down to you. The almighty Gibbs.”

Vaguely Gibbs made a mental note to smack Tony on the back of the head for that comment but currently he is preoccupied with soft lips moving across his waist, “Fuck DiNozzo…” he hisses, hips arching up into the heat of Tony’s mouth.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Tony rises, pulling Gibbs into his form and biting along the edge of his ear before whispering. “I’m going to bend you over your work table and fuck you. Because you need to be taught a lesson.”

Gibbs stumbles forward with the tug of Tony’s hands on his clothing, spinning and pushing him hard against the unforgiving wood of the workbench. The small spear of pain rippling up his thighs is quickly diminished by Tony’s firm hands circling round to unfasten his pants. “And what lesson is that?” He gasps as Tony’s hand snakes insides his boxers and wrap tight around him.

“You’re mine Gibbs,” Tony pulls his hands back to undo his own pants and shove them down before ridding Gibbs of his own. “And as mine, you don’t. Do. Stupid. Things.”

The writhe and rock together in a familiar rhythm and Gibbs savors the way Tony hastily prepares him, savors the rough thrusts and burning sting. It’s more of an adrenaline rush then any near death experience could ever be. Tony is like the crawl of his orgasm swirling through him, consuming and intoxicating.

Later, when they’re folded together on the king size bed, Gibbs presses soft kisses along his skin and whispers into his ear quietly, “Don’t do anything stupid DiNozzo.”

“Yeah boss,” Tony replies easily and snuggles closer, slipping his leg over Gibb’s knees. “You either.”  



End file.
